Mind Over Matter
by aerial-delusion
Summary: short fiction Kagome does something unexpected and ends up in the arms of Sesshomaru. Sparks fly and bodies react. Rated M for content. Please review. I DONT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Saving A Life

**Greetings and salutations, ha ha ha. Call me Aer and this is my first fan fiction. I will tell you now that it will be short, four chapters to be exact. This story is meant to introduce you to my writing style so you can read upcoming stories. Please review.**

The great lord of the west paced his regal study. He was increasingly nervous and anxious and furious all at the same time.

Sesshomaru, the lord of the west, wanted answers.

As if on cue an old demon walked into the room.

"I have good news and bad news." The demon announced.

"Speak." Sesshomaru instructed.

The old demon sighed. He had known Sesshomaru since he was a mere child and he had never seen him as erratic as he had been the past night.

"There is a cure to your…_problem._ But, you will need the blood of a pure one…a pure miko to be exact." The demon told him.

Sesshomaru swept out of his study in a blur of movement. He knew where he could find a miko and he wanted to find her fast. He was sick of his _problem_.

Once outside his castle Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and whizzed away.

Kagome had been stumbling along behind Kikyo and InuYasha as they headed back to Kaede's village. Kagome had only agreed to come with InuYasha because he said that he was retrieving something of important significance. Turned out Kikyo had been resurrected by another witch and was now alive again and was said important thing. This was good for InuYasha.

Naraku was dead; Kagome had been there, covered in his blood as she stabbed him in the heart and purified him. She had killed Naraku. Kagome, and Kagome alone, had brought down the greatest threat there ever had been in feudal Japan.

Kagome had chosen to stay in the feudal era. She had a sense of belonging there and she had sealed the well.

The jewel inside her pulsed and she stopped. Something inside her was gripping her heart, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew someone was about to happen. Something that she must be a part of.

Sesshomaru landed in front of Kikyo and grabbed her by the throat. He sniffed her and growled.

"You are not even pure." Sesshomaru scoffed.

InuYasha had been blown back at the intensity of Sesshomaru's demonic aura.

Kagome ran up and shivered at the pulsating power.

"You serve no purpose to me." Sesshomaru seethed, getting ready to kill Kikyo.

"Wait." Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru brought his head up and looked at Kagome.

'That miko, she is what I require.' Sesshomaru thought.

"You said you need someone pure." Kagome announced. "I am the purest miko in the lands. I offer you my life in exchange for hers." Kagome offered.

InuYasha starred at her wide eyed.

He knew that she knew that he loved Kikyo but to offer her own life for his happiness.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing. But something inside her was guiding her.

Sesshomaru dropped the almost dead Kikyo and appeared in front of Kagome.

He bent down and sniffed her neck, causing Kagome's whole body to become stiff.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned back into his infamous ball of light.

"Thank you Kagome." InuYasha whispered to the wind.

Kagome's head was spinning. One minute she was standing on the road, and then there was a bright light and now she was being led into a huge castle.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome through his castle eagerly and finally entered a room with double doors and a pure feeling.

"You have found a miko?" The old demon from earlier asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Very well." The demon sighed, getting up from where he sat and coming closer to Kagome with a goblet and a dagger.

"Do you know why you are here?" The demon asked.

"No." Kagome replied, eyeing the dagger.

"Why does this matter?" Sesshomaru asked, impatient.

"If you want for this to work properly you will need to have her consent and her blessing or it could backfire." The demon scoffed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kagome demanded.

"Sesshomaru show her." The demon instructed.

Sesshomaru growled but reluctantly agreed. He slipped off his upper kimono to expose seared flesh.

Kagome ran over to him.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked him, eyeing the obviously painful wounds that graced his torso, front and back.

"He got into a fight with a dragon demon." The older demon announced.

Kagome reached out and touched the seared flesh causing a warning growl to erupt from Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru and gripped his shoulders. She knew now why he needed a miko. He needed a pure form to return him to his pure form, his perfectly flawless form.

All of a sudden Kagome started to glow. The room seemed caught in time as Kagome's whole body turned pink. She opened her eyes, which were once closed and looked at Sesshomaru.

His golden eyes were wide with surprise. Kagome's eyes were pink from pure power.

Sesshomaru felt his wounds heal and then Kagome fell back.

She was breathing low as if all her life had been drained of her.

The elder gasped as he looked at Sesshomaru.

Not only was his torso free from the painfully searing marks the dragon had left but his arm had regenerated. Kagome had healed any part of him that was not right on his whole body.

Kagome had her hand on her forehead, trying to stop the ceiling from spinning when she suddenly cried out.

It was a painful cry that had the two demons rush over to her.

As quickly as the pain had come it had gone.

"Senpai." Sesshomaru asked, looking at the elder demon as they helped the weak Kagome to her feet.

Senpai looked at Kagome in awe.

"How did you _do_ that?" Senpai asked in astonishment.

Kagome didn't understand was he was asking her about until she looked at Sesshomaru. His skin was flawless, not even a mark was left, and his arm was regenerated.

"I have no idea." Kagome breathed, taking in her handiwork.

Sesshomaru was marveling over his arm as the elder demon spoke to the young miko.

"You are so young. How can you hold so much power?" He asked her.

"Well, I've never done anything like that." Kagome told him.

"Tell me, did you come willingly with Sesshomaru or had he taken you by force?" Senpai asked her.

Kagome finally realized what she had.

"Oh my god…I really didn't…and for her…and…"Kagome was mumbling to herself as Senpai looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru suddenly smirked.

Senpai looked from the smirking Sesshomaru to the paling miko and back again.

Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshomaru in horror.

"I'm not really…?" Kagome asked, not even able to finish her sentence.

"Correction, you are." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome paled, she was a white as Sesshomaru's tail.

"What is going on?" Senpai asked.

"I…I gave myself to Sesshomaru." Kagome said out loud, the words foreign to her.

Senpai was trying to comprehend the information before Kagome explained it out loud.

"You showed up and then you had Kikyo and I said, 'I offer you my life in exchange for hers'." Kagome played the scenario out in her mind.

Senpai sighed and looked at the wide eyed miko.

"You can't be serious!" Kagome cried, looking from one demon to the other.

"Oh but I am serious. You now _belong_ to me." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome was at an utter lose of words.

She, Kagome, belonged to _him_: Sesshomaru, cold hearted demon Sesshomaru.

"I…umm…" Kagome stuttered, trying to find a way out of her current situation.

Sesshomaru was smirking beyond control. He never knew possessing someone could be so sweet.

'But you do not _possess_ her. Not yet.' A voice in the back of his mind announced.

Sesshomaru agreed with himself.

Images of Kagome submitting to him, writhing under him, panting his name came to Sesshomaru's mind and he knew that having the miko around would turn out to be quite…fun.

He had accepted a long time ago that the miko intrigued him. Her scent was so intoxicating, so unique, he could get lost in her smell. Her body was perfectly shaped. Her eyes were eyes that could hold him ensnared for hours and her hair looked like it was as soft as silk.

By the time Sesshomaru came out his thoughts Kagome was still frantically trying to find a way out of her situation.

"It is no use Kagome. You're words have pledged your life to Sesshomaru in exchange for his lenience in the life of this Kikyo person." Senpai sighed.

"But why did I do it?" Kagome cried; her obvious hate for Kikyo relevant.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." Kagome snapped at him.

"Fine then…Kagome…I am ready to leave and I wish for you to accompany me." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome glared and grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid arrogant asshole' but none could be sure.

She knew fighting was useless. She had given him her life to save Kikyo. And she knew that, even if she didn't want to, if the situation arose, she would do it again. It bothered her. She didn't understand _why_ she would give himself to him if the chance arose again and she knew what would happen.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Kagome asked herself as Sesshomaru lead her up a staircase in the castle.

Sesshomaru was breaking into Kagome's thoughts and wondered the same thing, and something different.

'Why would she pledge her life again? Why do I want her to pledge her life to me? I shouldn't feel as I do now but knowing she is mine gives me a feeling of completeness.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"To my bedroom." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome stopped and Sesshomaru turned around.

"You expect _me_ to _sleep_ with _you_ in the _same room_?" Kagome asked, emphasizing her words.

She knew she was just trying to convince herself that she didn't want to sleep with Sesshomaru.

"Would you prefer sleeping with the servants?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I'll sleep with you." Kagome replied.

She saw the smirk appear on his face and blushed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Kagome announced, her face going redder with each passing second.

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued down the silent hallways of the western castle.

The whole incident had taken more time than she had thought and it was now night.

They finally reached a very, very secluded room at the far west of the castle. Sesshomaru opened the door and let Kagome step in.

She gave a breathless gasp, which made Sesshomaru smile with pride.

The room was covered in black and silver silk. Everything followed that color scheme. The room was huge, as big as her whole property back in her time…and she owned a shrine!

Kagome took a further step in and took everything in with awe in her eyes.

'At least he has good taste.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"There is sleeping attire waiting for you in the bathroom." Sesshomaru told her pointing toward a door near the main entrance.

Kagome nodded and quickly rushed into change.

The sleeping attire Sesshomaru had mentioned made Kagome suspect he had a mind like Miroku. The black silk night gown he had provided for her went down to her knees and outlines her body, held up by thin straps.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over behind Sesshomaru, who was looking out the window.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked and noted the sad change in his aura.

"She is in a human village, learning to live on her own." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned around and growled at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and convinced herself that she had hallucinated that growl.

Sesshomaru brushed past her and motioned for Kagome to join him on the bed, where he had sat down.

Kagome went and sat beside him.

She chuckled.

"If you have told me a week ago that I would be sitting beside you on your bed I would have told you that you were crazy." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

He agreed. But he knew, in his currently melting heart, that one day she would have been in his bed.

"Why did you save that other woman?" Sesshomaru asked her, catching her off guard.

"I…I don't know." Kagome told him, truthfully.

"I didn't quite understand it myself. Something inside me told me to do it and I just did." Kagome explained, looking at the god beside her.

Sesshomaru looked at the beauty beside him. She was true to her heart, pure as a newborn child and she was his.

Sesshomaru's blood beast was getting the better of him.

Kagome noted the red tint in his eye. She was aware now of what it meant. Sesshomaru's inner demon was getting the best of him. She slowly moved away but soon found her self pinned to the bed with Sesshomaru on top of her.

"Who do you belong to?" Sesshomaru's beast asked her, licking her neck.

"I…I belong to…you." Kagome replied, shivering from the contact with Sesshomaru's tongue.

The answer that Kagome had given Sesshomaru's blood beast enough satisfaction…for now.

He pulled away, causing Kagome to whimper at the loss of his touch.

She looked up into the once again golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

"I…am sorry." Sesshomaru apologized.

He moved to get off Kagome, feeling ashamed that he had not had better control over himself.

Kagome stopped him and leaned up so she was as high as she would sit with Sesshomaru on top of her.

"It's okay." Kagome told him.

She ran her hand through the silver silk that was Sesshomaru's hair.

He was surprised. First she had accepted that she was his, he had expected her to resist a lot more than she did. And now, she had accepted his beast.

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eyes and smiled at him.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say.

He leaned down and Kagome retreated down until her head reached the pillow.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and Kagome groaned low in her throat.

The sound sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine.

He licked the sensitive spot where the traditional mate mark would be and Kagome gasped out in surprise and content.

Sesshomaru was getting lost in her.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck and then sucked gently on her skin.

"Ah Sesshomaru." She moaned in a very high pitched voice.

Kagome knew exactly what to say to make Sesshomaru a ball of nerves.

"Mmm…say it again." Sesshomaru told her.

He hovered over her and looked in her lust filled eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

Sesshomaru crushed his lips against hers and Kagome's mouth opened instinctively.

His tongue darted into her mouth and devoured her, losing himself in the taste that was Kagome.

He rolled off her, reluctant to push on or else he knew he would take her that night, and he wanted to make her _need_ him before he possessed her completely.

Kagome rolled into Sesshomaru's arm.

She didn't understand why but she couldn't stand not to be with him now. The thought of having to return to her old life with InuYasha seemed like a cruel torture.

Sesshomaru felt her hands grip his sleeping shirt and read her thoughts.

No, he would never send her back to his stupid brother. He had had his chance and now it was his turn and he would not miss his opportunity to be with the beauty in his arms.

"Sleep Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes fluttered close and she fell asleep in her lovers arms.

'Mine.' Was the last thought he had before he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to a peaceful state of dream…dreams haunted by a certain miko.

**Yes I know, fast, but, as I told you, fast is what I wanted. Please review, chapter two will be posted very soon!**


	2. Dinner

**Thank you for returning to my fan fiction. I am very pleased with the amount of interest and I am very honored that someone has added my story to their C2 community. Read on.**

Kagome woke up sleeping against something hard, but soft. She ran her fingers through the fluffy material and then heard a growl.

Kagome eye's snapped open. She looked up and her eyes fell upon a sleeping Sesshomaru.

She panicked, yelped and thrust herself off the bed. She landed on her butt with a hard thud, which woke Sesshomaru up.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome demanded, looking at the lazy eyed Sesshomaru who yawned.

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly.

'Does she not remember?' Sesshomaru asked her.

As if on cue Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands.

The memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. She remembered the events: saving Kikyo, giving her life to Sesshomaru, healing Sesshomaru, kissing Sesshomaru and, of course, sleeping in the same bed as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let a small smirk play across his delicate features as Kagome stood up, rubbing her butt.

Kagome looked around the bedroom and remembered her sleep. She hadn't slept so well in months! She hadn't even had a nights' sleep like that in her time!

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who was fighting off sleep.

He was a demon but he still got tired once and while and the events of the past week had left him tired.

He looked lazily, and longingly, at her.

Kagome sighed and crawled into the bed next to him. He pulled her too him and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her sweet, calming scent.

Kagome giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

She sighed as she felt his breath even out and knew he had fallen back asleep.

Kagome thought about everything.

'Okay, first I saved Kikyo's life for no apparent reason. Second, I healed Sesshomaru because I wanted to, and also because I had to. Third, I kissed him. Fourth, I slept in the same bed with him. And last, but not least, I don't feel any regret. I don't get it! This is Sesshomaru the cold hearted, extremely sexy youkai of the west. Ah! Sesshomaru isn't sexy...he's…gorgeous. No!' Kagome mentally fought with herself about all the things she thought Sesshomaru was.

She lay there, thinking for another two hours before Sesshomaru started to wake up again.

He pulled her closer, although she was already close to him, and snuggled into her neck.

"Sesshomaru, you have to get up." Kagome whispered.

She got a grunt in reply and laughed as she felt his breath tickling her again.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome, who was looking at him with a smile.

"Good morning." Kagome greeted.

Sesshomaru nodded, not completely awake yet.

He leaned down and planted a light kiss on her lips.

He sighed as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of his bed, standing up.

Kagome rolled on her side and watched Sesshomaru's backside as he walked over to his dresser.

'He has a nice ass too.' Kagome added to her list of things Sesshomaru was and had.

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome reading her thoughts.

"A servant will bring you something to wear. Bathe and meet me downstairs." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smiled and nodded as he left the room.

She stood up and stretched.

A servant entered very timidly.

"My lady, my lord has sent me to bring you this." The servant squeaked, handing Kagome a silk kimono.

Before Kagome could thank her she was gone.

Kagome entered Sesshomaru's bathroom, stripped of her nightgown and slipped into his spring.

She washed her body and hair quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting.

She put on the kimono and marveled at herself in the mirror. The kimono was dark blue with white crescent moons on it. She tied her damp hair up into a loose bun and stepped out of the room.

A male servant lead her to Sesshomaru's study where he was sitting, looking over some papers.

He looked her over and suppressed the growl of approval he felt coming on as she sat in front of him.

He put down the paper he had been looking at and looked at Kagome.

She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

Kagome shook her head; she was used to only eating on meal.

There was long silence that made Kagome uneasy.

"So, what now?" Kagome asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yes, what now?" Sesshomaru replied.

"You can't answer my question with a question." Kagome laughed.

"Well than, what do you wish to do now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Kagome told him with a smile.

"Well I have some boring paper work to fill out." Sesshomaru told her.

He had never been so open and light hearted with anyone before but Kagome brought out a side of him he had only briefly known as a child.

"You're welcome to explore the castle if you wish." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"Will you…join me for dinner tonight?" Sesshomaru asked her, as she reached the door.

"Of course." Kagome replied, smiling, warming Sesshomaru's heart.

She left the study with a bubbling feeling in her, she was happy, it was odd. She had never been that happy around InuYasha but being in the castle and near Sesshomaru brought out of the best of her.

Kagome made her way to the front entrance and looked around. There was a staircase to the left leading upstairs, where Sesshomaru's bedroom was. There were two halls going in both directions and a hall leading right into the castle, where she had just been.

'Right or left?' Kagome asked herself.

She spun around and looked left.

'Left it is.'

Kagome walked through the hallway marveling at the decorative state of the castle and walked all the way to the side of the castle, where she found a few servants standing.

"My lady, what are you doing in the servant's quarters?" One of the youkai asked, nervous.

"Oh is this the servant's quarters? I didn't know, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting things." Kagome replied.

"No need to be sorry my lady. We were just worried that you needed something we had over looked." One of the other youkai announced.

"Oh no of course not! You guy's are doing a wonderful job." Kagome told them warmly, causing all of them to praise her for complimenting them.

The three youkai skipped away a few seconds later as a male youkai walked around the corner.

"Oh my lady." He announced, bowing low. "Why are you in the servant's quarters?" The youkai asked her.

"I was wandering the castle and ended up here." Kagome replied.

"Well, I will lead you back to the main part of the castle if you wish." The youkai told her.

Kagome nodded as the youkai joined her and they started off.

"I must say my lady; you are the main talk of servants around here." The youkai chuckled.

"Me? Why? And please, call me Kagome." Kagome replied.

"Well than you may call me Seto. You are the talk because you are the first female Sesshomaru had been serious about." The youkai, now known as Seto, told her.

"Serious about?" Kagome asked.

"Well yes. He see's you as a possible future mate and you have only been here one day. The servants have never seen Sesshomaru so content." Seto told her.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"Do you not want to be Sesshomaru's mate?" Seto asked her, noting the confusion in her voice even though it was very irrelevant.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Kagome pleaded, noting that they were in the main hallway.

"Well, Kagome, I would love to stay and chat but I must go and see my lord." Seto replied as he walked off.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation as she made her way up the stairs, heading for Sesshomaru's room.

'Sesshomaru's mate? Could he really be interested in me? I mean, I could just be a plaything for now. No, that's not his style. That's InuYasha's style. But, why would he pick me? I'm not that pretty; I'm not that smart either, all I am is a stupid shard detector.' Kagome thought as she sat down on the bed.

Kagome looked around Sesshomaru's room.

She looked out the window. It was around two.

'What should I do now? Dinner won't be served until a few more hours.' Kagome thought.

She looked down at the ground and around the room again.

The feeling of inadequacy and being unwanted overwhelmed her. She knew very well that if Sesshomaru wasn't serious she wouldn't be able to go on.

It had only been a day and Kagome felt for Sesshomaru what she had never felt for anyone else. He made her happier than she ever was but had she done the same to the cold youkai? True, he was being unusually nice and not trying to be a block of ice but that couldn't have been her.

Could it?

The hours dwindled away and before she knew it Kagome was standing, dressed regally waiting to be called down for dinner with Sesshomaru.

She was wearing a black kimono with silver patterns on it and a silver obi. She had put her hair up in a twist and let some hairs fall down and grace her face. She had found some makeup and had applied light silver eye shadow on her eyes and added a few sparkles to outline her eyes.

'Not bad for feudal era fashion.' Kagome thought happily.

A servant knocked on the door. It was Seto.

"Hello…" He greeted before stopping to take in the beauty before him.

Kagome smiled lightly at him.

"Sesshomaru really has picked a beautiful woman." Seto complimented as he lead the way to where Sesshomaru had set up their dinner.

They walked into a small dinning room, lit with candles and Seto smiled, bowed and left the room.

Through the doors at the other side of the room came Sesshomaru.

He was wearing a dark blue version of his regular attire.

He walked over to Kagome and growled.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru told her, spinning her around.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, blushing.

He pulled out a chair for her and sat down across from her.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked him, getting lost in his golden depths.

"Not as good as it could have been with you." Sesshomaru replied, knowing exactly what to say.

Sesshomaru had, actually, finished his paper work early and spent the rest of the day planning out the dinner.

If all went well Sesshomaru would be very pleased. Very, very pleased.

"Did you like the castle?" Sesshomaru asked his beauty.

"Yes, it was very nice. I met one of your men." Kagome told him.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"His name was Seto; he showed me my way back to the main hall when I got lost." Kagome told him.

"Did Seto show you any disrespect?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

Kagome knew that if he had, which he hadn't, he would be dead before morning.

"No but he did have some interesting information." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru, are you interested in making me your mate?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least at her forwardness but loved the fact that he could toy with her a bit before he answered.

"Would you like me to be interested in you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her, catching her off guard.

"Well…I…umm…I guess I wouldn't be completely against the idea." Kagome told him, knowing what game he was playing.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked her, lust flickering in his eyes.

"Well…I need someone who's strong…passionate…handsome…" Kagome told him, standing up and walked over to him.

She stood in front of Sesshomaru and he pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Is that what you need Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her, his arms wrapped her waist as she sat in his lap.

"Well I need other things." Kagome told him.

"I need him to be forceful…and rough…but he also has to be soft." Kagome told him.

"Can you be that Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru growled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Would you like me to be your mate Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru shivered and pushed his blood beast down.

"Well…Kagome. Can you be an obedient mate to me? Doing as I command when I command it?" Sesshomaru asked her, licking her neck.

"It depends, what's the command?" Kagome asked him.

Kagome could feel something pressing up against her inner thigh and knew that she, and probably Sesshomaru as well, couldn't play the game for much longer.

"Sesshomaru…if you want me to be…I will be your mate." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Well than, mate, I should tell you that I am not feeling very hungry at the moment." Sesshomaru told her.

"Neither am I." Kagome replied.

They both stood up and started to walk out of the room. The walked upstairs and stood outside Sesshomaru's bedroom door.

"Sesshomaru, I'm ready." Kagome breathed.

**There you have it. Yes, the next chapter will be a lemon and the chapter after that will be the epilogue. But do not fret for I have another story in the making and I hope it will catch your interest as this has yours. Please review.**


End file.
